Various forms of bait dispensers have been heretofor provided and some of these previously known bait dispensers have been specifically designed to dispense salmon eggs. However, these various salmon egg dispensers are in some instances constructed in a manner whereby the supply of salmon eggs disposed therein may become jammed as a result of an attempt being made to dispense a single salmon egg therefrom. Further, other forms of known salmon egg dispensers are constructed in a manner such that there dispensing mechanisms are difficult to operate and still other salmon egg dispensers are constructed in a manner such that they must be belt mounted or mounted on an associated fishing rod. These aspects of known salmon egg dispensers constitute undesirable features, at least in some instances, and there is, accordingly, a need for a salmon egg dispenser which will be capable of storing a plurality of salmon eggs, singly dispensing salmon eggs therefrom without jamming, being readily supported from the neck of the user thereof, being readily adaptable for use by both right- and left-handed persons and being readily actuated to dispense a single salmon egg therefrom with little effort.
Examples of previously known forms of bait dispensers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 914,320, 2,443,861, 2,518,986, 2,763,956, 2,787,080 and 2,816,393.